


Pick up lines

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Alpha [37]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Aaron is cheesy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: “Didn’t I tell you Aaron, pick up lines work when I’m drunk and only then!” she said smiling. Emron!





	Pick up lines

She was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling she felt too exhausted to move, think, even speak at the man next to her, she couldn’t believe it they made it, they had managed to help elect the first independent president in modern history. Despite their exhaustion though to her surprise Aaron was especially giddy the drinks he and Seth had before while celebrating with the President and the First Lady didn’t help much.

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” he asked her, his voice slurred, she turned to see him watching her, his hair unruly a wild curl falling on his forehead, she carefully tried to brush it back but it persisted falling back on his forehead. She saw him closing his eyes, enjoying the slight touch of her hand and for a moment she couldn’t believe that there was a time he wasn’t in her bed, in her life.

“Didn’t I tell you Aaron, pick up lines work when I’m drunk and only then!” she said smiling.

“Alright” his voice was steadier this time, so sober, so sober that it scared her. “How about this?” he said turning around and fishing for something in the bedside table

“Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Small cute and fluffy! Did you like it?


End file.
